I Believe in Second Chances
by I'm. Fluent. In. Sarcasm
Summary: I lost everyone. Ron...Hermione...Ginny...Luna...Everyone. I lost all Hope and faith I had. But then I met Lady Fate and she's sending me back. And as long as I'm there they're no one...Is going to Die. OOC AU STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

_I can't believe I fell of there tricks. I lost everything._

I sat in the Leaky Cauldron mulling over ways to kill myself. I could always use Avada Kedarva I thought then it be to obvious. I decided that I shouldn't worry about this right now I laid down and let sleep claim me.

I woke in a room that was pure white. I looked around frantically and then found out...that I didn't have any clothes on. I went bright red and scrambled to cover myself before I heard laughter. A women suddenly appeared dressed in all white.

I wanted to demand answers but thought against it. "You have no one left young one." She stated wisely with a smile. I didn't respond but gestured down instead. She gave me a wiry smile before snapping her fingers and clothes appeared on me. I almost asked about my glasses then remembered the potion I took to correct my eyesight.

"Who are you?" I finally asked. She grinned at me again, " I go by many names young one but most call me Lady Fate." She responded gently. I felt my jaw drop but I couldn't say anything, I was rendered speechless.

"You've lost everything." She stated, bluntly albeit a little sorrowfully. "Would you like to go back a redo it?" I could tell that it was a question that even if I said no to I would have to go back and do it anyway.

"Would I have my things...?" I trailed off I was hinting about my collection of throwing knives, clothes, supplies, excreta.

She nodded, "Would I look different?" I questioned. She smiled wickedly, but didn't answer so I guessed that was a yes. "How will it be different?" She gave me a look before answering, "You won't be The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore. That title is now Neville Longbottom's." I raised and eyebrow but riding question it.

"When do I leave?" I asked she gave me another grin " Do you believe in second chances?" She asked I nodded and she smirked, "Then you'll be leaving right now and I think you'll like the way you look."

She didn't give me time to reply she snapped her fingers and I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

LAAAA! So first chapter of my First story I'm so excited. And just a tip anyone who leaves a comment I will put it on the beginning of the chapter thanking you for the comment or answering questions. I love Harry Potter!

Later,

AmandaRocks15206


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! It's been a while since I last wrote huh? Well I'm back and better than ever and this is a comment like I said I would put at the beginning of each chapter whether it's a question or a shout out this one is a shoutout:

Logan:

Everyone who likes random funnyness, hypothetical situations and fun overall should check out this blog: .com

It's by a teen girl and she's not like any other!  
Trust me you'll love it!  
I suggest you read the post called "hypothetical Situations" in the blog, it's sooo juicy and scandalous! Lol

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up with a gasp. I searched my surroundings and saw I was on the Hogwarts Express I was confused at first then remembered what was going on. I felt my chest. Next to me and opened it. It was a 4 compartment chest with runes that Bull taught me how to do. I felt a pang in my chest thinking about him. I pushed that aside and looked inside my chest. It had my clothes, Hogwarts Uniform, and a lot of other clothes and shoes that Fate must of put in there.

In the second compartment was my books my personal library even the books from the future. I winced the thing that used to be the future. There was parchment, ink, formulas for potions that Severus and I created. I inwardly sighed it would have to get used to calling the professors by their surnames again.

The third compartment had all my weapons in it. My knives were all there which was a relief because I didn't think she put them in the trunk. It also had a few pictures that I had. Ones of Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus and a lot of others. My fire bolt was shrunken in the corner.

In my fourth compartment was gold. A bunch of gold was there along with a note, a wand, and a mirror. I picked up the note first it said: "There's a bank account in Gringotts for you. Your wand less magic is still in check and your story is that your family was killed in a death eater raid. Your and emancipated minor and orphan. You were homeschooled before Hogwarts anything else is up to you."

As I put the note down I noticed a key through all the gold there. I concentrated forming a necklace I put my key on it and slipped it on my neck. Then I did a double take some of the scars on my chest were gone. I yanked up my arm sleeve and saw that my balisk scar faint but still there to.

Next I picked up the wand it felt...powerful almost I could feel the energy surging through it. Next I picked up the mirror and boy...did I look different.

I still had my black hair but it was longer touching my shoulders and had streaks of red in it. My eyes were as green as ever but a touch bigger almost almond sized on my face my lips were still the natural pink colour and my nose was still the same small one but my cheekbones were more precise. I was a lot taller I noted just realizing that I was standing at 5'7 which was an improvement. All in all I looked like the regular Harry Potter but updated and better looking.

But then I realized I couldn't use the same name and that I had to change it I started mulling over names trying to decide which one would fit me when I was suddenly disturbed.

Muted footsteps approached and I tensed hoping that whoever it was wouldn't pick my compartment. The sound of a door slid open thankfully not mine and closed again making me relax again. But it didn't last for long as 3 sets of footsteps set him on edge again and sadly they opened his compartment door.

"Ouch Ron! That's my foot!"

"Sorry, you go in first."

"Let's stay in here it's empty- oh, uh, hello."

I felt my insides freeze as soon as Ron and Hermione's voices reached his ears. I had really almost expected to see himself as the third, perhaps not so surprisingly, Neville spoke last.

Harry still remembered, barely, the shy, clumsy boy he had known for most of his Hogwarts tenure. Neville had usually kept his head down and stammered his way through questions and practical work. The only area he had shown in was her Herbology, and even then he had still been mostly quiet.

This Neville stood straighter and looked Harry in the eye in a way that reminded hi of the Neville he was more familiar with, the unwaveringly loyal brother who had followed him into the battlefield time and time again without hesitation. However, the unmistakable lighting bolt mark on Neville's forehead sent a quiets thrum of empathy through him.

There were other differences too of course- less muscle and presence, but it was mostly the lack of haunted shadows brought on by the anguish of loss lurking in his eyes and the missing weight of lost lives on his shoulders that really brought home the fact that this was not his Neville.

Idly, Harry wondered how long it would take until this boy attained both.

Behind Neville, Hermione still had slightly large front teeth and her brown hair was still bushy with curls. They wouldn't start smoothing out until sometime next year.

A step behind her, Ron was still as freckled and gangly as ever, the tallest if the group even at 14. Neither had the grim darkness his Ron and Hermione had gained through experience and harsh reality.

"Er, do you mimd if we join you?" Neville spoke at last when the surprised silence started to become awkward.

Harry surveyed all three faces as he managed a tiny smile and shook his head, gesturing at the empty seats in the car. Neville returned his smile as all three straggled inside, dragging their trunks behind them.

Harry watched as Hermione grimaced trying to juggle both Crookshanks' cage and her trunk at the same time. After a moment's, though her rose to his feet and held out his hands for the trunk.

"Need some help?" He queried, striving for a friendly tone and shoving sown the ache in his chest when innocent brown eyes blinked back at him.

Hermione blew a stray curl out of her face before flashing him a sheepish smile. "Yes, please. I think I packed to much."

"Hermione you always pack to much," Ron called over as he help Neville heft his trunk into the rack above before both boys turned t o handle Ron's. There was no Pigwidgeon anywhere in sight, or Trevor for that matter. "I swear three-quarters of it contains books, and half of that you don't even really need."

Hermione just huffed without any real heat as she released Crookshanks' and Harry dragged her trunk inside and hauled it up into the rack, absently casting a Featherweight charm on it as well to help him. The half-Kneazle leapt up onto a seat of his own and turned calculating yellow eyes on Harry for a few seconds before seemingly deeming him a non-threat and settled down for a nap.

"Of course I need the books Ron," she was saying. "I already left behind quite a few I wanted to bring along but the library has them is so I decided I could leave them behind."

As the familiar banter washed over him, Harry reminded himself sternly that these were not the same people he knew and he had to be careful in how he interacted with them. He could befriend them but he couldn't forget who they were and who he was.

"So who exactly are you?" Ron asked tactless as ever. Hermione and Neville winced so Hermione cut in hastily.

"What he means to say is that we haven't seen you around school and you look like you our age." She said before things could get to awkward with a glare thrown I'm Ron's direction.

I sent her a smile, "I'm new around here I was homeschooled before this." I went back to mulling over names and decided the first thing that came to mind, "I'm Hadrian, Hadrian Evans." Not the most creative of names but it would do.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HELLO AGAIN! XD longer chapter which was good like I said before any questions, or shout outs, or just random sayings will be at the beginning of every chapter!

Kisses,

Amanda! :)


End file.
